I Love You!
by morijeon
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Hinata dengan Menma cukup menyebalkan. Pria itu merebut ciumannya. Tapi saat Ia bertemu lagi dengan Menma. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu ketika Hinata sadar, pria yang menciumnya itu memiliki manik berwarna biru. Berbeda dengan Menma, walaupun wajah mereka sama. Jadi siapa itu Naruto? Remake Moekare!


**I Love You!**

 **Rated M**

 **All Chara Belong Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Romance, Drama, School Life**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPOS, DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ YO! Please be patient with me ^^**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata X Menma**

 **Pertemuan pertama Hinata dengan Menma cukup menyebalkan. Pria itu merebut ciumannya. Tapi saat Ia bertemu lagi dengan Menma. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian itu. Lalu ketika Hinata sadar, pria yang menciumnya itu memiliki manik berwarna biru. Berbeda dengan Menma, walaupun wajah mereka sama. Jadi siapa itu Naruto?**

 **a/n: Remake dari komik Moekare karya Ikeyamada Go.**

 **Disini Naruto sama Menma warna rambutnya sama, Cuma beda warna matanya aja. Bayangin aja deh Menma itu kembar identik Naruto ^^**

 **Yo, EnJOY!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **oOo**

Gadis bersurai indigo yang masih memakai seragam SMP itu berjalan pelan menelusuri area stasiun. Karena sudah jam pulang, suasana stasiun ini mulai ramai. Hyuuga Hinata berjalan sambil menenteng bukunya. Ia adalah salah satu siswi di SMP Oka yang merupakan sekolah khusus putri. Hinata sudah kelas 3 sekarang, jadi Ia harus giat belajar untuk masuk ke SMA favorit yang ada di Tokyo. Hyuuga Hinata yang merupakan putri sulung dari Hyuuga Hiashi itu memang sangat sederhana. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukan kekayaan keluarganya. Seperti sekarang, Ia lebih memilih naik shinkansen dari pada di jemput oleh supir pribadinya.

"Tolong, kembalikan uangku!" Teriak seorang anak kecil yang memakai seragam hitam. Sudah bisa dilihat, jika anak itu adalah adik kelasnya yang masih kelas satu. Anak berambut coklat itu mencoba menarik tas ranselnya, yang di tarik oleh tiga orang pria jangkung yang memakai seragam SMA.

"Diamlah bocah. Kau hanya perlu serahkan uangnya." Pria berambut hitam itu semakin menarik tas si bocah yang kini sudah menangis.

"Kembalikan! Itu untuk membayar uang lesku," Tidak ingin kalah, si bocah semakin menarik tas miliknya. Hinata yang melihatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan refleks, gadis itu semakin mendekat ke arah bocah itu.

Berteriak dengan lantang, sambil menunjuk ke arah tiga pria itu.

"Kembalikan uang anak ini!"

"Siapa kau? Jangan mengganggu kami." Sang pria berambut coklat yang memakai anting di telinganya melotot ke arah Hinata. Jujur saja, tatapannya sangat menakutkan. Hinata bahkan refleks memundurkan kakinya yang sudah gemetaran.

"Apa kau mau menggantikan uang bocah ini, hah?" si pria berambut orange menarik seragam Hinata. Sehingga gadis itu tertarik ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau cukup menarik juga. Kau bisa menggantikannya," dan manik amethys Hinata membulat mendengarnya. Apa? Menggantikannya?

"Kau benar, dia cukup cantik. Ayo bawa." Dan sang pria berambut coklat itu menggendong Hinata di bahunya. Gadis itu menjerit, dan memberontak dalam gendongan pria itu.

 **Braakkk**

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tiga coretan di kedua pipinya dan juga bermata biru datang tak di undang. Pria itu menendang semua pria yang menarik Hinata dalam sekali serang. Sehingga gadis itu sudah berada di dalam pelukannya dalam sekejap.

"Oi, kau cari gara-gara!" Si pria berambut orange yang sudah tersungkur itu berteriak marah menatap pria berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, kakiku kepeleset." Menyeringai pelan, sebelum menggendong Hinata dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Hinata hanya bisa diam. Terpesona dengan semua kelakuan pria itu. Ah, sepertinya pria itu adalah malaikat yang dikirim Kami-sama untuknya.

Setelah cukup jauh, pria berambut pirang itu menurunkannya. Mata birunya yang cerah, seakan menghipnotis Hinata untuk menatapnya lama.

"Dasar, pria lemah seperti itu mencoba menculik seorang gadis, yang benar saja?" Pria itu mendecih tak suka, lalu menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"A-ano A-arigatou gozaimasu," Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya. Berterimakasih atas pertolongan pria itu.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Bagaimana kalau memberiku imbalan?" pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Sehingga Hinata hanya bisa mengernyit heran menatapnya.

"A-apa kau mau ku traktir minum?" pria berambut pirang itu semakin memperlihatkan seringaian tajamnya. Sebelum menarik Hinata semakin mendekat, dan-

Benda bertekstur lembut yang di ketahui milik pria berambut pirang itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan cepat. Pria itu bahkan melumat bibir Hinata dengan kasar. Menghisapnya, lalu menggigitnya pelan. Sehingga dengan refleks gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan pria itu mengekspolarasi rongga mulutnya. Membelit lidah Hinata dengan miliknya.

"Nghh,," Erangan tertahan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kepala Hinata seakan pening saat menyadari dengan jelas bahwa pria itu menciumnya. Impian ciuman pertama yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh orang yang di sukainya kini harus sirna seketika.

"Bibirmu manis," dan pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih. Tapi, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu. Jadi cepatlah besar, supaya payudaramu semakin besar ayam kecil." dan pemuda berambut pirang itu meninggalkan Hinata dengan cepat yang kaget atas pernyataannya.

"Kyaaa,, Laki-laki mesum,," dan setelahnya Hinata berteriak kesal, sambil mengumpat kelakuan pria yang sebelumnya Ia anggap pangeran berkuda putih miliknya.

 **oOo**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hinata di ajak oleh Tenten dan Ino untuk menghadiri acara gokon. Dan gadis itu pun menyetujuinya dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin di rumah sendirian, dan memikirkan kesialannya bertemu laki-laki berambut pirang yang menciumnya seenaknya kemarin. Dan disinilah Ia sekarang. Di depan tempat karaoke, yang berada di samping Tokyo Mall.

"Hah, lama sekali sih," Ino menggerutu kesal saat menyadari pasangan gokon mereka belum juga datang.

Dan setelah gerutuan Ino selesai, dua orang pria berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ino, maaf kami terlambat." Seorang pria berkulit pucat, dan juga seorang pria yang memiliki alis yang cukup tebal itu tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah.

"E-eh, tidak apa Sai-kun." Kali ini Ino tersenyum malu ke arah Sai, yang merupakan pria yang Ia sukai sejak tiga bulan lalu.

"I-ini, Hyuuga Hinata, dan yang ini adalah Tenten." Ino memperkenalkan Hinata dan Tenten pada Sai dan juga Lee. Mereka saling menjabat tangan satu sama lain.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Shimura Sai, dan ini adalah Rock Lee. Kami dari Konoha Gakuen. Oh iya, temanku satu lagi sebentar lagi datang." Sai menggaruk kepalanya pelan, sebelum Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana seorang pria berambut pirang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oi, Menma! Kenapa lama sekali?" Lee berteriak, dan pria yang di sebut Menma itu mencibir pelan.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti ini." Pria berambut pirang bernama Menma itu kini memakai kaos polos, dan juga celana jeans simpel. Sehingga membuatnya tampak sangat menawan. Tenten dan Ino yang melihatnya pun tampak terpesona dengan kehadiran Menma. Beda dengan Hinata yang kini membulatkan matanya, dan menatap sangar pemuda itu. Ia lalu mendekat, dan menunjuk wajah Menma dengan kesal.

"Kau! Kau yang kemarin!" Menma mengernyit heran, menatap Hinata yang masih terlihat marah di depannya. Pemuda itu nampak berpikir dengan keras saat ini, mencoba mengingat siapa gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" dan manik amethys itu semakin membulat. Ia kesal sekarang. Apa pemuda ini melupakannya dengan cepat?

"Jadi Hinata sudah kenal Menma ya?" Lee bertanya pada Sai, yang di balas dengan gelengan seolah berkata 'entahlah'

"Kau bilang lupa padaku? Ke-kemarin kau menciumku seenaknya di stasiun. Dasar me-mesum!" dan Hinata berteriak kesal pada Menma, menumpahkan kekesalannya sejak kemarin pada pria itu.

"Eh? Ternyata murid teladan seperti Menma bisa seperti itu ya? Aku kira Menma tidak suka wanita." Dan Sai kembali bersuara di sambut dengan anggukan antusias dari Lee.

"Cerewet. Aku akan sudah bilang tidak kenal gadis ini." Menma berteriak, seolah menolak tuduhan dari Hinata.

"Hinata sepertinya kau salah orang. Namikaze Menma adalah murid teladan. Dia juga belum pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang wanita. Orang ini terlalu serius. Kami saja harus memaksanya supaya ikut hari ini." dan penjelasan dari Sai membuat tubuh gadis itu membatu seketika. Hinata masih menatap Menma dengan seksama saat ini.

' _Jadi aku salah orang yah? Wajahnya memang sama. T-tapi kalau di perhatikan warna matanya berbeda. Mata pria yang ada di hadapanku berwarna violet. Sedangkan yang menciumku kemarin berwarna biru cerah.'_

"Ma-maafkan aku karena salah orang." Dan Hinata membungkuk meminta maaf, atas tuduhannya pada Menma.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yo, kalau di kasih tau pairing akhirnya jadi gak asik kan yah. Wkwk, tapi kalau yang udah tau komiknya, pasti tau endingnya berakhir dengan siapa. Entahlah, aku suka banget sama komik ini, jadi deh aku buat FF versi pair NaruHinaMenma.**

 **Jadi lanjut apa ngga?**

 **Mind To Review Minna-san?**

 **Kyomori^^**


End file.
